Draco Dormiens etc
by AnnaOz
Summary: Où les limites de l'archivage devraient être revues sévèrement quand j'en viens à poster ici cette vieille ficlette moche où Bill Weasley s'interroge sur la possibilité que son petit frère Charlie soit une espèce d'idéal blablabla... Oui, ça donne envie.


**Disclaimer :** à JKR, AOL Time Warner, Bloomsbury, Gallimard pour la VF, etc..

**Notes :** Bill/Charlie suuuuper vague, écrit pour la communauté livejournal "againsttheclock", il y a, pfiouu, des années, le seul intérêt de la chose réside dans le fait que j'avais pondu ce truc moche en une demi-heure, et donc, je le laisse tout moche comme ça au moment de l'archiver, parce que ça n'aurait aucun sens (au point de vue du défi, pas au niveau "artistique" hélas) de passer une heure de plus dessus pour essayer de le rendre moins sans intérêt et mal écrit ^^;

Bref, crappety crap is crappy !

* * *

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Il ne s'y était pas préparé non plus.

Il avait juste cédé aux plaintes de sa mère, aux incompréhensions de son père, aux hiboux hebdomadaires proposant mille choses, mille opportunités, mille occasions de devenir célèbre, de voler pour le club de son choix. Pour l'équipe nationale même, s'il en avait envie !

Tous ces hiboux qu'il renvoyait à leurs expéditeurs avec une mention toujours laconique sur l'enveloppe. S'il avait été Moldu, il aurait pris sa plume pour écrire _n'habite plus à cette adresse_ en travers de la lettre, en soulignant plusieurs fois de son encre la plus noire pour qu'enfin cesse le vol incessant des courriers.

Il était Sorcier, il n'avait pas le cran de mettre fin au ballet des volatiles, il refusait de notifier une fois pour toutes que Charlie Weasley ne vivait plus ici.

Qu'en savait-il après tout ?

Il ne l'avait pas vu faire ses bagages, il n'avait pas trouvé de mot d'adieu dans le nœud de l'arbre où ils cachaient autrefois leurs trésors précieux, où ils se laissaient parfois des messages disant _ « suis sorti avec la sœur de Brocke, évite-la, c'est une dinde »_, ou, plus tard, _ « Bill, finalement Brocke est plus bandant que sa sœur, tu rates un truc d'enfer ! »_.

Il avait laissé sa main fouiller plus d'une fois le tronc de l'arbre, espérant malgré lui toujours sentir un bout de parchemin plié accrocher le bout de ses doigts.

Rien.

Pas de mots, pas d'explications, juste les joues rougies de sa mère quand elle lui avait dit, à son retour d'Égypte, que Charlie n'était plus là, qu'il avait pris un portoloin pour la Roumanie en lâchant seulement que ça, les Dragons, c'était une voie pour lui.

Conneries !

Les dragons, ce n'était une voie pour personne, c'était fou, c'était dangereux !

C'était si loin…

Il s'était demandé une seule fois, après avoir accepté les suppliques de sa mère d'aller là-bas tenter sa chance pour faire revenir le poussin égaré à la basse-cour, si ce n'était pas la façon que Charlie avait trouvée de le punir de son absence, de ce poste de l'autre côté de la Méditerranée au service des gobelins de Gringotts.

Ca ne pouvait être le cas, c'était stupide, il l'avait averti que ça ne serait pas permanent, que c'était juste au début, qu'ensuite ce serait Londres.

Qu'ils pourraient se prendre un appartement ensemble là-bas, sur le Chemin de Traverse, ou ailleurs, si Charlie ne voulait pas qu'on les embête en permanence.

Il était d'accord, à l'époque, ils étaient d'accord ! Et ce serait chouette, entre frères, comme quand ils étaient mômes, comme quand, à Poudlard, ils passaient des heures ensemble dans la salle commune parce qu'aucun des deux ne voulait se coucher le premier, abandonner l'autre.

Il était d'accord et il était parti.

Maintenant, il allait le voir, expédierait vite fait la demande de sa mère qu'il se comporte en bon fils et revienne au bercail, puis le forcerait à s'asseoir, à l'écouter, à lui parler.

Comme avant.

Pourtant, quand il l'avait vu enfin, après que les types de la colonie lui aient indiqué la grotte où il campait actuellement pour être plus proches des animaux, il avait eu un choc. De ceux que doivent ressentir les gens soumis au crucio, quand on sait que la douleur n'a jamais été pire et que s'imprime sur la rétine l'image de tous les moments où c'était doux, facile, heureux.

Quand il avait trouvé Charlie endormi, nu contre le dragon, sa peau blanche si pâle contre la chaleur vive des écailles, son corps allongé, offert aux griffes, entre les pattes de la bête, reposant comme un homme après une fatigue sourde, il aurait voulu ne pas l'avoir vu.

Pour garder en lui l'illusion que son frère se trompait, que forcément il reviendrait.

Pour ne pas avoir à se mentir en reconnaissait au sang battant à ses tempes, à sa gorge éraillée, à ses membres gourds, la piqûre abjecte de la jalousie.


End file.
